Held item
A held item (Japanese: ち held item) is an item that may be carried by a Pokémon. This capability was first introduced in Generation II; however, when a Pokémon obtained in Generation I is traded to a Generation II game through the Time Capsule, it may be holding an item, such as a TM09 held by an . Likewise, items held by Pokémon traded to Generation I will not be lost. Held items range from , which can be used in battle for recovery of , curing of a status condition, raising of a stat, and other effects; to the Soothe Bell, which boosts friendship gained. Icon Mechanics Though most items can be held by a Pokémon, many have no effect while held. Key Items and HMs cannot be held; in Generation IV, only can hold the Griseous Orb, and Apricorns and Poké Balls made from them cannot be held; from Generation V onward, TMs cannot be held. Any other type of item may be held, but medicine (except Berry Juice), TMs, evolutionary stones, Fossils, Repels, escape items, battle items, valuable items, exchangeable items, Mulch, Flutes, and Wings have no effect apart from changing the power of and increasing the damage taken from (from Generation VI onward). Poké Balls have no effect while held and cannot be flung. List of Abilities and moves affecting held items Abilities |} Moves |} List of held items In the main series Berries Berries have varying effects. Some weaken supereffective moves, and others cure status conditions. Berries also affect the power and strength of the move . All can be used to make Pokéblocks or Poffin. Colored orbs Starting in , these items allow and to undergo Primal Reversion when held. Drives Drives change the type of the holder's . EV-enhancing items These items, when held by a Pokémon, promote gain in several different ways. Evolution-inducing held items These items, when held by a Pokémon, will cause it to undergo evolution when activated by another event, such as gaining a level or being traded. Experience-affecting items These items, when held by a Pokémon, affect the amount of experience that a Pokémon gains in . Gems Gems increase the power of a specific type of move by 30% (50% in Generation V) and are consumed after use. They are found in s. Incense These items, when held by a Pokémon in the day-care, will cause it to produce an that will hatch into a baby Pokémon introduced after Generation II. They will also affect the holder in various ways during battle. Mega Stones These items, when held by their respective Pokémon, will allow the holder to undergo Mega Evolution during battle. Memories Equipping a memory to with will cause both it and its to change type to that of the memory held. ‎Plates Plates are ancient stone tablets engraved with text that increase the power of moves of a specific type. There is one for each type except . Equipping a Plate to with will cause it to change type to that of the Plate held. The type of changes to match the type of the Pokémon's held Plate. Stat-enhancing items These items, when held, will increase certain stats of Pokémon. Some can only be used by specific Pokémon. Type-enhancing items Type-enhancing items increase the power of a used move of the enhanced type by 20% (10% prior to Generation IV). Some are given out by the Week Siblings. Z-Crystals Z-Crystals are required to be held for performing Z-Moves. There is one for each type. Additionally, there are also specific Z-Crystals that, when held by specific Pokémon, will enable them to use their exclusive Z-Moves. In-battle effect items These items will take effect during battle to either aid or hinder the Pokémon holding them or an opponent. Out-of-battle effect items These items will only take effect outside battle, in the overworld. Mail Mail allows players to send messages to each other by attaching it to a Pokémon that is to be traded. Scarves Scarves up the Contest condition of the Pokémon that is holding it without the Pokémon being fed Pokéblocks or Poffins. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Glasses These items increase the user's stats, prevent status conditions, or reveal hidden items when held. Scarves These items increase the user's stats or prevent status conditions when held. Some are also needed for evolution. Recruitment-affecting items These items increase the recruit rate when held. Miracle and Wonder Chest These items increase the holder's experience gain. Seven Treasures These items raise the recruit rates of certain types when held. Space Globe The Space Globe doubles the power of all of the holder's moves. IQ Booster The IQ Booster increases the IQ gained by the holder as it travels between floors. Flags These items are exclusive to Gates to Infinity; when held, they have various effects on the user and teammates around it. Looplets Introduced in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, these items may raise the holder's stats or give the holder other benefits and can be enhanced by attaching emeras to them. In the TCG Held items were eventually introduced in the as well, first as s, then later on as to mimic Pokémon that hold an item when found in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=攜帶物品 |zh_cmn=攜帶物品 / 携带物品 持有道具 |cs=Předmět v držení |da=Genstande |fi=Kannettava esine |fr_eu=Objet tenu |de=Getragenes Item |hu=Mellékelt tárgy |it=Strumento tenuto |ko=지닌물건 Jinin mulgeon |no=Gjenstand |pl=Przedmiot |pt_br=Item retido |pt_eu=Item |ru=Предмет Predmet |es_eu=Objeto que lleva |sv=Föremål |vi=Vật mang theo }} See also * List of Pokémon by wild held item Category:Items * de:Getragene Items fr:Objet tenu it:Strumenti tenuti ja:もちもの zh:携带物品